Ancora Daemonium - Lynchjustiz
Lynchjustiz Eigenmächtige, illegale Exekution tatsächlicher oder vermeintlicher Verbrecher bzw. unliebsamer Personen ohne richterliches Verfahren. 'Übersicht '(Teil 3) Eins: Augen In der von künstlichem Licht erhellten Nacht des Dorfes St. Agatha gab es meist nur wenig zu sehen. Einsame Straßenzüge, deren Stille ab und zu von einem vorbeifahrenden Auto unterbrochen wurde, und an Wochenenden gelegentlich Betrunkene, die nach Hause wankten. Für Kinder jedoch war die Dunkelheit ein lebendiges Wesen. Ein wildes Tier mit Zähnen und Klauen, stoffliche Ungewissheit und Gefahr zugleich, bereit aus sich selbst herauszuspringen und jedes Kind mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen. Eine Bestie, verborgen durch ihr eigenes Erscheinungsbild und nur aufzuhalten durch die Sonne. Selbst die Erfindung der Glühbirne hatte die reine Finsternis der Nacht niemals wirklich zähmen können. Diesen Eindruck hatten auch Achtjährige im Schlafanzug, die durch die Gassen von St. Agatha huschten, auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage waren, diese Gedanken auszuformulieren. Maksim DiCato und Marielle Rousseau hatten das Zentrum des Dorfes erreicht und sahen sich der gewaltig wirkenden Kirche gegenüber. „Was machen wir jetzt!? Du hast gesagt, dass du ein gutes Versteck wüsstest!“, sagte der Junge anklagend, worauf das Mädchen intensiv nachdachte. Sie wusste keines, das nicht viel zu gruselig war und wollte Maksim nicht an einem düsteren Ort lassen… Sie hatte an eigenem Leib erfahren, dass dieser Junge von etwas verfolgt wurde, das tief in der Dunkelheit lebte. „Wollen wir nicht lieber heimgehen?“ Allmählich hörte man, wie seine Stimme brüchig wurde. „Ich bin müde und will ins Bett!", sagte er in fallendem Ton. „Nein!“, rief Marielle wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wir müssen dich verstecken! Du bist in Gefahr, wir…!“, sie stoppte abrupt. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen und starrte zu einer Laterne in der Nähe der Kirche. Unter ihr stand jemand. „Da seid ihr ja…“, rief ihnen eine vollkommen emotionslose Stimme entgegen. „Ich suche euch, seit meine Mutter mich angerufen hat.“ Marielle erinnerte sich an eine alte Dame, die sie während ihrer Flucht getroffen hatten. Sie schluckte und zitterte, während sich die Silhouette durch die Lichtkegel verschiedener Laternen auf sie und Maksim zubewegte. Ein großer und breiter Mann stand vor ihnen; soweit das Mädchen wusste, war sein Vorname Veit. Das Mädchen hatte eine furchtbare Vorahnung, wusste aber nicht genau, wieso. „Du bist Marielle, nicht wahr? Renée Rousseaus Tochter?“ Sie nickte zitternd und musterte den Erwachsenen vor sich. Er hatte ein rundliches Gesicht, knubbelige Finger, einen schwindenden Haaransatz und eine Brille. Seine Wangen waren rötlich aufgequollen, so als hätte er schon den ganzen Tag geweint. „Geh nach Hause, Marielle…“, sagte Veit mit blecherner, abwesender Stimme, „sofort…!“ Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, sie folgte nur der Bewegung seines Kopfes und wie er Maksim fixierte. Ein unglaublicher Hass blitzte hinter den Brillengläsern des Mannes auf. Der Junge ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Er zitterte wie jedes Kind, das von so einem Blick angestarrt wird. „Maksim DiCato…!“, flüsterte Veit. Der Angesprochene kannte diesen Tonfall. Es war die Stimme von jemandem, der im nächsten Moment jegliche Beherrschung verlieren würde. Das war mehr, als der kleine Junge ertrug. Er drehte sich um und rannte, wollte jedes Potenzial seiner achtjährigen Beine ausschöpfen… doch er hatte keine Chance. Mit zwei Sätzen hatte Veit ihn eingeholt, zu Boden geworfen und am Kragen hochgezogen. „Du hast meinen Sohn getötet!“, zischte er. Seine Unterlippe zitterte und während er das panische, verzweifelte Kind im Griff hielt, traten die Adern an seinen Schläfen hervor. Jetzt begriff Marielle, woher ihre Beunruhigung kam. Als Maksim in den Schrank gesperrt wurde, geriet er in Panik und ganz plötzlich hatte sich in der Schule ein Feuer entfacht, das die Kinder tötete, die den Schrank zuhielten. Jetzt stand einer der Väter dem Jungen gegenüber, dem das ganze Dorf die Schuld dafür gab. Und das obwohl die Anderen, Julian, Silas und Tim hießen sie, angefangen hatten. „Ich weiß nicht was du bist aber ich falle nicht auf dich rein, wie die anderen im Dorf! Ich halte dich nicht für ein unschuldiges kleines Kind, du Monster!“, quetschte Veit in weißglühendem Hass hervor. Maksim war gelähmt vor Angst. Seine beste Freundin hatte Recht gehabt. Wie Immer. „Marielle, geh jetzt nach Hause! SOFORT!“, schrie der Mann und spuckte dem Jungen vor sich ins Gesicht. Er wollte trotz allem nicht, dass sie mit ansah, was er vorhatte. „Hilfe…!“, flüsterte das Mädchen während sie langsam rückwärts ging. „Hilfe…!“ Sie wurde lauter und hoffte, dass man sie diesmal hören würde. Als sie in diesem komischen Traum gefangen war, waren ihre Schreie auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Sie spürte genau, was Veit vorhatte, und das ließ sie vor Entsetzen zittern. Gleichzeitig stieg eine ungeheure Wut in ihr auf. Niemand hatte das Recht, ihrem Maksim wehzutun. „Hilfe!“ Ihr Rufen ging nach und nach in ein schrilles Kreischen über. „HILFE! HELFT UNS! HELFT UNS!“ Eines erkannte Marielle sofort: Diese Schreie wurden vernommen. Während Veit sie wutentbrannt anstarrte, von seinem bisherigen Opfer abließ und auf sie zu rannte, gingen in der ganzen Umgebung die Lichter an. „Sei still!“, schrie der Mann und sprang auf sie zu. Er wollte sie nicht ernsthaft verletzen, war aber bereit, sie bewusstlos zu schlagen. Sie sollte es nicht sehen… Sie war noch ein Kind. „Was zum Teufel machst du da, Veit?“ Mit unendlicher Erleichterung erkannte Marielle, dass mehrere Dorfbewohner um sie herum auf der Straße standen. Und es kamen immer mehr, binnen weniger Minuten waren der Mann und die Kinder von einer kleinen Menschenmenge umringt. Veit schluckte. Eine Ansammlung von Zeugen war das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte. Sie durften ihn nicht um seine Rache bringen und das würden sie nicht. „Es ist mir egal, was danach mit mir passiert, ich muss dieses Ding aus der Welt schaffen!“, brüllte er seinen Freunden und Nachbarn entgegen. Dann warf er sich wieder auf Maksim, der sich noch immer in Passivität hielt. Blitzschnell zog der Mann ein Messer und hob es drohend vor das Kind. Er war bereit… Das wusste er, doch seine Hand zitterte in der Luft. „Nein! NEIN!“, rief der Junge und zappelte erstmals mit aller Macht. „Nein, bitte!“ Dem kleinen Jungen kamen die Tränen und er schluchzte bitterlich. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!“, schrie Marielle und stürmte auf den bewaffneten Mann zu. Dieser jedoch schlug ihr energisch mit der unteren Seite des Messers gegen die Stirn. Maksim konnte nur noch zusehen, wie seine beste Freundin auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. „Tut mir leid…“, flüsterte der Mann. Und während eine Frau aus der Menge das ohnmächtige Mädchen aufhob und wegtrug, wollte er es endlich hinter sich bringen. Der Junge geriet in Panik. „Mama…! Papa…!“, brüllte er. „Helft mir! Irgendjemand! Helft mir, bitte!“ Er sah gehetzt durch die Menschenmenge. Viele bekannte Gesichter. Ein Mann namens Christoph, der auf eine unerträglich arrogante Art auf ihn herabsah, wann immer sie sich begegneten, Frank, seines Zeichens ein rückgratloser Mitläufer, der in diesem Moment sogar eine Spur von Mitleid zeigte, und Manfred, der Bürgermeister von St. Agatha, der nur untätig dastand und sein Amt vergessen zu haben schien. Sie standen nur da und sahen zu. Wahrscheinlich war es ihnen nur recht, dass sie es nicht selbst tun mussten. Aber sie alle… Alle wollten es. „Warum?“, schrie Maksim. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht! Die anderen haben angefangen, ich…!“ „Sei ruhig!“, unterbrach ihn eine wütende Stimme aus der Menge. Dann holte Veit langsam mit seinem Messer aus. Maksim weinte noch heftiger. „Ancora!“, jammerte er. Doch das Dorf zeigte keinerlei Mitgefühl. Eine schreckliche Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn: Hätte er um Hilfe geschrien, wäre niemand gekommen. Die Dorfbewohner waren nur wegen Marielle hier… Ihn verachteten sie, das hatten sie schon immer getan und jetzt würden einige zusehen, wie er ermordet wurde. Sie alle wollten ihn tot sehen. Alle. Seine einzige Freundin hatten sie ihm weggenommen und jetzt würde er sterben. Die Grenze zwischen Intoleranz und Lynchjustiz war überschritten. In diesem Moment fühlte er etwas anderes, etwas, dass ihn wie eine glühende Nadel durchbohrte. Brennenden, unendlich scheinenden Hass. Hass auf den Mob der bereit war ihm sein junges Leben zu nehmen. „Stirb du Monster!“, schrie Veit und stach zu. Doch kurz vor Maksims Brust hielt das Messer an. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde das Gesicht des Mannes ausdruckslos, dann weiteten sich seine Augen, sein Mund verzerrte sich zu einer Fratze, seine Naseflügel blähten sich auf und seine Beine gaben nach. Er ließ von seinem Opfer ab und fiel der Länge nach auf den Rücken. Er begann selbst zu schreien. Von Grauen gelähmt starrte die Menge ihn an. Veit brüllte aus Leibeskräften und schien sich vor einem nicht existierenden Angriff schützen zu wollen. Er zappelte und trat um sich. Während seines Kampfes, den er offenbar mit einer Wahnvorstellung führte, begann sein Messer sich von selbst zu bewegen. Ein unruhiges Raunen ging durch die Dorfbewohner, und einige ergriffen bereits die Flucht, während die anderen halb fasziniert, halb verängstigt zusahen, wie das Messer in der Luft schwebte und sich dabei um die eigene Achse drehte. „Ancora!“, flüsterte eine Stimme an Maksims Ohr. Ein Wort, das er sogleich wiederholte. So oft hatte er es gehört. So oft hatte es ihn verängstigt und gequält. Doch so schlimm wie heute war es noch nie. SIE würden kommen. „Nein!“, rief der Junge und sprang auf, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, war die schwebende Klinge bereits wie ein Raubvogel herabgefahren und hatte sich zwischen Veits Augen gebohrt. In einer Schocksekunde bewegte sich niemand. Männer und Frauen, es mussten weniger als zwanzig sein, hielten den Atem an. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatten sie gesehen, wie Veits Messer ihn von selbst getötet hatte? Einem nach dem Anderen kam ein äußerst beunruhigender Gedanke: Vielleicht hatten sie sich soeben mit dem Falschen angelegt. Auf der anderen Seite gab es jetzt keine Zweifel mehr: Maksim DiCato musste sterben! Er war ein Kind, er war angreifbar genug um es schnell zu gehen zu lassen. Die Straßenlaternen platzten. Innerhalb der kurzen Augenblicke dieser stummen Übereinkunft barsten die Glühlampen der Nachtbeleuchtung in tausende Scherben, die auf die Straße herniederprasselten. Während Schreckensschreie durch die neu entstandene Dunkelheit hallten und alle Aufmerksamkeit von Maksim abgelenkt wurde, sah der Junge etwas, das ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ. Erst waren es nur zwei, doch dann zählte er gleich vier, dann plötzlich waren es sechs, dann neun: Rote Augen in der Finsternis. Und sie kamen direkt auf sie zu. „Ancora!“ Wieder ein Flüstern. Es waren mehrere Stimmen, offenbar war diesmal jeder in der Lage, sie zu hören. Plötzlich wurde es totenstill. Jeder starrte die glühenden Punkte an. Genau genommen konnte man nicht genau erkennen, was sie eigentlich waren, doch es war jedem sonnenklar. Vier Augenpaare, eines davon hatte ein drittes Auge direkt über dem linken. Wenn man genau hinsah erkannte man sogar schemenhafte Umrisse, die sich Schritt für Schritt auf sie zubewegten. „Ancora…!“, wiederholten die Stimmen wieder und wieder. Mit einem Mal begriffen die Einwohner von St. Agatha, woher Maksim DiCato es kannte. Wieder brauchte der langsam arbeitende Verstand einer Menschenmenge eine Weile, um zu reagieren, doch dann fiel das Resultat umso heftiger aus. Die Dorfbewohner drehten sich um und sprinteten panisch kreischend in alle Richtungen. Auch der kleine Junge, der nur Sekunden zuvor alle Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte, stand auf und rannte. Er schaffte nur wenige Schritte, bevor ihn zwei Arme packten und festhielten. „Da habt ihr ihn!“, schrie Christoph den Schatten entgegen, der blonde Mann mit dicken Lippen, der sich selbst im Zentrum des Universums sah. Er hob das Kind hoch und trug es in Richtung der Schatten. „Jetzt lasst uns in Frieden!“ Und nach einem Schwung seiner Arme warf er Maksim den roten Augen entgegen. Es ging zu schnell um zu protestieren. Maksim fühlte sich schwerelos und doch wusste er, dass er IHNEN nun schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Er war alleine. Wo war Marielle? Seine Eltern? Irgendein Freund auf dieser Welt? Als er auf dem Boden aufkam, war er kurz benommen. Wegrennen würde nichts bringen. Er blieb einfach liegen. Die schattenhaften Kreaturen waren ihm nun näher als je zuvor. thumb|264px Er konnte ihre Umrisse sogar etwas genauer erkennen. Einer war riesig, größer und breiter als es ein normaler Mensch sein könnte. Ein zweiter erinnerte von der Statur her an einen gewöhnlichen, wenn auch etwas dürren Mann. Der dreiäugige Schatten war vollkommen unförmig und erinnerte in etwa an eine Wolke. Der Letzte sah fast aus, als würde er auf allen Vieren gehen. Die Menschen von St. Agatha hatten gewonnen. Diese Leute, die sich so sehr um den guten Ruf ihres Dorfes bemühten hatten ein Kind geopfert, das ihr Weltbild gesprengt hatte. Und Maksim war alleine. Er lag auf dem Boden und war zu kraftlos um zu fliehen, zu schreien und sogar um zu weinen. Er lag nur da, zitterte und starrte in den mitleidlosen Sternenhimmel. „Ancora Daemonium!“, sagten vier überraschend feste Stimmen im Chor. Neue Schwalle der Angst kamen in Maksim hoch. Ihm wurde übel, sein Mund war trocken und seine Augen brannten. „Ancora Daemonium!“ Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Das Kind konnte nichts tun als zu warten, dass die Monster ihn holen würden. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was sie mit ihm vorhatten… Das war das Ende. Ein helles Licht durchflutete die Straße vor der Kirche St. Agathas. Als das Leuchten sie traf schienen die Schatten im Nichts zu verschwinden. Das Geräusch eines Motors und quietschenden Reifen riss Maksim aus seiner Schockstarre. Er kannte diese Klänge. Es war das Auto seines Vaters. Wie lange hatten sie wohl nach ihm gesucht? Wie lange war er mit Marielle durch das Dorf gerannt? Im Prinzip war es egal, denn jetzt waren sie hier und hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie zu spät kamen. Viel zu spät. Zwei: Verrat „Ich hab' es dir doch gesagt!“, schrie Maja DiCato unter Tränen, als ihr Mann durch das Dorf fuhr. „Wer hätte das ahnen sollen, Maja? Wir haben lange darüber geredet, aber wer wäre darauf gekommen, dass sie es gleich am ersten Abend versuchen würden?“ Abramo klang ausgesprochen ungehalten. „Ich wusste das, ich kann Menschen extrem gut einschätzen! Und als ich nach ihm gesehen habe und er nicht mehr im Bett lag, wusste ich schon, dass es heute so weit sein würde!“ Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit. Abramo war unfassbar stur und Maja litt in manchen Fällen unter Selbstüberschätzung, doch Maksim war noch zu jung, um Schwächen an seinen Eltern feststellen zu können. So saß er nur auf dem Rücksitz und versuchte nicht einzuschlafen. „Ancora…!“, flüsterte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. Warum? Warum war es so weit gekommen? Er drehte den Kopf um zu überprüfen, ob sie bereits in der Einfahrt ihres Hauses angekommen waren, doch zu seiner Verwunderung musste er feststellen, dass das Ortschild von St. Agatha so eben an ihnen vorbeigezogen war. „Papa, wo fahren wir hin?“, fragte er verwundert, doch seine Mutter wimmelte ihn ab: „Schlaf jetzt Maksim!“ „Aber…?“ „Schlaf!“ Der Tonfall seiner Mutter schüchterte ihn ein und so schloss er die Augen und hörte einfach nur zu, wie er an der Welt vorbeifuhr. „Es ist furchtbar…!“, sagte Maja „sobald wir es hinter uns haben, will ich nie wieder in dieses Dorf zurück! Sie haben versucht mein Kind zu töten! Aber trotzdem…!“ „Ich weiß es ist schwer, mir fällt es auch nicht leicht, aber es muss sein. Du hast diese Wesen doch gesehen, als wir zum Kirchplatz gefahren sind. Wir können nichts mehr machen.“ Abramo seufzte und beschleunigte das Auto noch ein wenig. „Was glaubst du wohl machen die Rousseaus?“, fragte Maja weiter. „Ich hoffe bloß, dass sie auch wegziehen werden.“ Der Mann konzentrierte sich zwanghaft auf die Straße. Nach einem heftigen Streit wegen dieser Bürgerversammlung hatte Maja nach ihrem Kind gesehen, doch Maksim lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Als sie von ihren Nachbarn hörten, dass Marielle ebenfalls nicht mehr da war, hatten sie beschlossen, nach den Kindern zu suchen. Das Mädchen war mittlerweile wieder bei ihren Eltern, wie sie durch einen Anruf Renées erfahren hatten. Und die DiCatos hatten gesehen, wir ihr Sohn auf der Straße lag, neben einem Mann mit einem Messer im Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sie sogar diese Kreaturen erblickt, die um Maksim herumgestanden hatten. Dies alles hatte sie dazu bewegt, den Entschluss, den sie nach ihrem Streit gefasst hatten, durchzuziehen. „Hast du die Geburtsurkunde?“, fragte Abramo. „Hab ich“, war die knappe Antwort. Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen weinte Maja schlimmer als je zuvor. „Ach Maksim… Mein armer, kleiner Maksim…!“ Mehr konnte der Junge nicht mehr hören, denn er schlief ein, ohne es zu merken. Als er aufwachte, stand das Auto auf einem Parkplatz. Die Sonne war bereits am Horizont zu erkennen. Seine Eltern waren nicht da und die Autotüren waren abgeschlossen. Panisch rüttelte Maksim am Türgriff, doch es geschah nichts und wieder nichts. Das fehlte noch. Seine Eltern waren weg und er war alleine im Auto eingesperrt. Schmerzhafte Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Ein gewaltiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er sah, wie sein Vater auf das Auto zukam. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Maksim sprang heraus. „Komm“, sagte Abramo mit einer beängstigenden Kälte in der Stimme. Der Junge war verunsichert, folgte ihm aber. Sie gingen zu einem großen Gebäude in dessen Eingang seine Mutter und eine Frau in seltsamer schwarz-weißer Kleidung und einer Haube auf dem Kopf standen. „Hallo, du musst Maksim sein!“, sagte die ältere Dame mit warmer Stimme. Seine Mutter schien seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Was machen wir hier?“, fragte der Junge verständnislos, worauf seine Eltern in die Hocke gingen und ihm tief in die Augen sahen. „Maksim, wir haben dich sehr lieb, aber wir glauben… dass… dass…“ Sie schluchzte und begann den Satz neu: „Wir glauben, dass du bei uns nicht mehr sicher bist.“ „Du hast gesehen, was sie im Dorf mit dir machen wollten“, sagte Abramo und versuchte vergeblich, seine Emotionen zu verstecken. „Was…? Was heißt das?“, fragte Maksim trotzig. Ihm gefiel auf den Tod nicht, worauf diese Unterhaltung hinauslief. „Wir können dir mit IHNEN nicht helfen. Aber hier kann man es“, sagte Maja, doch ihr Sohn gab sich damit nicht zufrieden: „Wie soll man mir hier helfen?“ „Dieses Haus gehört Gott!“, sagte die Frau in schwarz-weißem Kleid, „und der kann dir bei allem helfen.“ Ihre Stimme hörte sich warm und freundlich an. „Maksim, wir lieben dich, aber genau deswegen, können wir nicht bei dir bleiben!“ Majas Augen verrieten, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Als ihr Sohn in die Augen seiner Eltern blickte verstand er. Sie fürchteten ihn. Seinen eigenen Eltern hatten Angst vor ihrem Kind. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Maksim!“, flüsterte Abramo und begann zu zittern, „wir lieben dich!“ „Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!“, beendete Maja. Dann drehten sie sich um und ließen ihren Sohn stehen. „Nein! Wartet!“, rief Maksim, „geht nicht weg! LASST MICH NICHT HIER!“ Er wurde immer lauter. Als er losrennen wollte, ergriff ihn die schwarz-weiße Frau und hielt ihn erbarmungslos und mit überraschender Stärke fest. „Nein! NEIN! GEHT NICHT!“, schrie er in Panik und Verzweiflung. Wie viele Tränen würde er wohl noch weinen müssen? Auch Maja DiCato spürte noch einmal heiße, salzige Tränen im Gesicht bevor sie ins Auto einstieg und ihr Mann den Motor anließ. Maksim konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Eltern verließen ihn, er würde sie, Marielle und das Dorf vielleicht nie wiedersehen. Ihm entfuhr ein langgezogener Schrei. "GEEEHT NIIICHT!" Er riss sich los und hetzte dem fahrenden Auto hinterher. Es schien ihm so unfassbar wie unmöglich, dass seine Eltern gingen. Er kannte das Wort ‚Verrat‘ in diesem Zusammenhang nicht, doch genau dieses Gefühl stellte sich ein, während er in die Richtung rannte, in der das Auto fuhr. Während seines Sprints stolperte er und fiel. Er stand nicht wieder auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Es war vorbei. Seine Eltern waren weg und er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Es war vorbei. Er war jetzt ganz alleine. Es war vorbei. Endgültig. „Ancora…!“, flüsterte Maksim resigniert, als er zusah, wie das Auto seiner Eltern aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. „Ancora…!“ ---- Das ist nun der zweite Teil des zweiten Teils, ich danke jedem Einzelnen für's Lesen bis jetzt :) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Dämonen